


adore you

by ascheregen



Series: if you look like that i swear i'm gonna love you more [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, badly written blowjob, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascheregen/pseuds/ascheregen
Summary: donghyuck woke up with loud sounds near his ear.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: if you look like that i swear i'm gonna love you more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/839691
Kudos: 38





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

> welcome!  
> before you read, please consider:  
> \- english is not my first language, feel free to politely point out any mistake!  
> \- i am very new to writing explicit content, so i am equally nervous.
> 
> without further ado,  
> good reading!
> 
> inspired by "[adore you](https://youtu.be/VF-r5TtlT9w)", by harry styles.

donghyuck woke up with loud sounds near his ear.

the sounds got louder and louder and, as he woke up, he started to feel his cheeks being pressed, and kisses being distributed all over his face, and when he was awake enough, he recognized his boyfriend leaving kisses all over his face to wake him up.

"good morning, sleepyhead!" mark whispered, his voice a little bit muffled where his face was hidden on his neck.

"hmmmmmmornin'" hyuck laughed, because mark giggling made him do it, mark's breath tickling his skin.

"you awake?" mark went back to kissing all his face again, forehead, eyebrows, cheekbones, eyelids, corner of his mouth, tip of the nose, lips, chin; to which donghyuck replied "awake enough, i guess.", with a little difficulty.

donghyuck turned belly up so he could stretch, mark's shirt riding up and exposing his belly. "awake enough?" mark hummed, turning his kisses to slower and downwards.

"yeah" hyuck answered, hand flying immediately to marks hair. "not enough to me," mark kissed his neck all over, to his shoulder line, his collarbone, his adam's apple, making donghyuck lift his head a little to grant him access. "gonna wake you up" his kisses got a little more urgent, quicker, but not less passionate; 

"what are you doinggg" hyuck giggled when mark's kisses got to his belly, mark's hands pushing his shirt further up his torso, trying to get more space to kiss him all over. "adoring you," mark's breath was still ticklish, specially near his belly, and mark stared as donghyuck's stomach muscles contracted as he blew where he marked a wet kiss. 

"stooop that's not fair" hyucks whiny and nasal voice was as adorable as it was endearing, and mark bit softly at his skin near his hip bone, and donghyuck pulled his hair, whining more about being bit. "stop biting me overgrown puppy", mark should take offense on donghyuck's condescending tone, but even that was endearing too.

"well ok then, i guess u dont want me to-" mark lifted his head as he spoke, and was previously very close to taking off donghyuck's underwear, but donghyuck whined a "noooooooo 'm sorry" and pushed his head back down south. "this is not the time to be funny, mister mark lee"

mark looked up in time to see the pout that adorned his precious full lips, and it was a shame that his hand would prevent him to get up to kiss it. 

mark had no time to dwell on it though, as he had a boy to please, even if donghyuck controlling him by his hair made him feel a little too hot and bothered, but this morning was all about donghyuck and donghyuck only.

"come on just do it al-" mark pulled donghyuck's underwear in one go, "you gotta stop doing this can you please just stop taking me by surp- _ ohhhh my god _ " donghyuck stopped talking immediately after mark sucked on the tip of his dick, other hand searching solace on the sheets and biting his lips, mouth-closed so he wouldn't make so much noise.

"come on you're not gonna go silent on me now" mark complained, going back down to fully suck on it, trying to go slowly inch by inch so he wouldn't take donghyuck by surprise, again, because he was such a caring boyfriend.

"fuck off," donghyuck growled, the hand that was on marks head adjusting, fingers opening and closing so he could take more strands of hair, more tightly.  _ yes, hot _ , mark thought.

"'m trying to," mark answered as best as he could with a hard dick on his mouth, even if he was just dying to deepthroat him already - no gag reflex is such a blessing sometimes - because he wanted donghyuck to  _ moan _ , not to be a smartass. 

not now, at least, because mark's whipped and he thinks donghyuck's sharp tongue is also - you guessed it - endearing.

donghyuck actually laughed at that one, but mark was frustrated and just- went for it, feeling the dip of donghyuck's dick touch the back of his throat and he finally got a loud moan out of him, and that was enough encouragement to hold his breathing for a while and swallow around him.

that got him a delicious, broken, " _ ah! _ " from donghyuck, who pulled harder on his hair, and  _ that _ made him moan around him, the vibrations going into donghyuck's dick and from that, went downhill.

mark started bobbing his head up and down, slower and then quicker, trying not to forget to breathe, because he was not that good at multitasking, specially not when horny.

but brain still focused on making donghyuck feel good, all he needed was to honestly suck it like he meant it (and he  _ did _ ) and let donghyuck guide him.

donghyuck's hand, that was previously gripping the sheets, searched for his and mark grabbed it, and immediately laced their fingers together, and marks heart  _ awww _ ed, because his mouth couldn't- and honestly he was focused on making his boyfriend cum.

donghyuck's trembling voice was so beautiful when he didn't know what to do with himself, lips being bit and hand pulling mark's head to help on the rhythm, or hips moving to chase his orgasm, and throat spilling a symphony of " _ oh _ "s and, marks personal favorite, " _ baby _ "s.

" _ hmmm- _ my god, baby, yes, please" donghyuck whispered, legs going up bent, almost trapping mark's head between his thighs and mark was honestly in  _ heaven _ . 

mark squeezed donghyuck's fingers in his, trying to tell him to just do whatever he wanted to chase his high and didn't he  _ do _ it.

donghyuck let go of his hand and hair, to grab mark by the sides of his head, fingers sliding between his locks, and settling there, pulling it, knees bent, feet giving impulse so he could move his hips towards mark's mouth and at the same time, bring mark's head towards his body.

donghyuck fucked his mouth as best as he could, as much as his coordination let him, and just because mark didn't have a gag reflex it doesn't mean it hurt, because it does, and he would have a sore throat and a cracking voice 'till the end of the day and oh my god it'll be worth it.

but that doesn't mean he doesn't love it, cause he  _ does _ .

he loves bringing pleasure to donghyuck, be it letting donghyuck control him or being the one in control himself; mark would do anything to make sure he would have his thighs shaking at the end of it.

and it would soon happen, because donghyuck lost all his rhythm when his sense of urgency went up, trying to chase his high as quickly as he could, a string of moans and disconnected noises spewing from his pretty mouth, moans turning into breathy "ah ah ah"s as close as he got to orgasming, and when donghyuck's fingers pulled even more tightly he knew,

donghyuck came on his mouth, and he did his best to suck him into sensitivity and tried to swallow to not make a mess, free hands going up to mark donghyuck's belly with his nails and pinch his nipples, donghyuck's head thrown back and back arched on a long loud moan, thighs shaking from exertion as his quick and urgent thrusts slowed down into lazy hip movements, his whole body trembling too from a mindblowing orgasm and also tiredness.

as his body started to relax, he slowly let go of mark's head, some strands stray on his sweaty hands, legs stretching out on the bed and body lax as he laid there, heart beating fast.

mark felt incredibly tired, already feeling the ghost of a headache but  _ god _ if it wasn't worth it. donghyuck had a dopey smile on his face, eyes closed and mark could see a faint line, a row of teeth where hyuck bit onto his bottom lip, getting up and laying on the bed too right by hyucks side.

"hmmm" donghyuck hummed, turning to his side so he could cuddle mark, throwing a leg right over him, and mark's hand went immediately to his thigh.

they molded together, mark's other arm around donghyuck to bring him closer, and donghyuck already had a slower breathing, ready for a 20 minute power nap. "'s good being adored" donghyuck hand went up marks face, thumb caressing cheekbone, palm on warm cheek, ear between fingers and mark looked down to see the sun frame donghyuck's face and red cheeks and curly hair.

mark giggled quietly, sealing donghyuck's plump lips with a kiss- a promise: he would adore and worship that boy for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it!  
> any feedback (as long as you're not rude) is welcome!  
> thank you! ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/catchxash) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/catchxash)


End file.
